Rain Man
by Winged Lady Colette
Summary: Something about her. I want to help her.... I want to help someone who hurt more then I.
1. Dream girl

Rain Man

**A/N: This is just something new I wanted to try so please enjoy!**

**_Squeek.... squeek....._**

_Back and forth she swings. Slowly. Her feet never leaving the ground. My eyes completely glued to her, I can't look away. Something about her draws me in. Makes me want to stay and look. _

_Maybe her long black hair? Or was her dark blue eyes? Her pale complexion? The way she stares at things that seem to not be there? Or maybe, they are there and she is the only one that can see it..._

_I look to my left. There before me stands a large church. Blue doors. Something about this church is familiar, like I've been here before or seen this place somewhere.... but where? Where in the world have I seen this place? Is it.....?_

_Suddenly, lightning struck the cross on top of the church._

I shot up. I stop myself from launching myself out of my bed. It's still dark. I look to the bed next to mine. Kisame sleeps soundly. I stare sor a few minutes, just listening to his slow deep breaths.

I bring my hand to my forehead. My headband sits on the nightstand between Kisame and I.

My hand is cold, and my forehead is warm.

Kisame's deep breaths stop. "Itachi?"

I pull my hand away and look to my fishy friend. He's sitting up, looking at me. Shark Skin sits in the corner of the room. It moves. It knows it's master has awaken.

"What?" I say slightly harsh. Kisame did nothing to me and yet I bite his head off for my own troubles. Jeez.

Kisame seems unfazed. "Is it that dream again?"

I turn away and look at the covers. "What of it?"

Kisame sighs. "Itachi, this is the sixth day in a row, you've had this dream. Maybe you should talk to someone."

I shoot him a look. If he thinks I'm going to see some kind of therapist so they can make up some fake illness just to ease their own souls, he is dead wrong.

Kisame knows that look, he retaliates. "No, not some head doctor, like someone who knows what dreams mean.... I don't know... what are those called?" He scratches his head.

I shake my head. "It doesn't matter. I'm going for a walk. We leave when I return." I stand up and walk over to the chair next to Shark Skin. I grab my cloak and hat and throw them on. I walk to the door. As I leave I hear Kisame sigh.

A very uneventful walk......

I walk back into the room as dawn approaches. I can hear voices and I can feel his chakura signature. Both of theirs. I can't believe he would resort to calling Pein.

"Itachi." Konan acknowledges. She's sitting on Kisame's previously occupied bed. Her hat lying in her lap.

I look away from _God's Angel _and turn to _God _himself. His back to me. He looks out the window into the mid morning sun.

Slowly he turns to look at me. "I believe you understand why I'm here." he says emotionless. Like I care?

I look to Kisame, who sits on te bed I occupied, Shark Skin in his lap. He seem to have been rewrapping it. He seem to have stopped when I entered. His back stiff. I glare at him. He feels it for he shrinks a little.

"Yes, Pein-sama, I am aware as to why you are here." I say calmly. His eyes and mine connect.

"Do you mind telling me about this dream?"

"I do, actually. Nothing is the problem, Kisame is overreacting."

"From what I've heard, you've had this dream a lot resonantly. It's affecting your performance."

I narrow my eyes. "No, it's not. I had forgotten it, only you being here is what reminded me."

Pein stares, unfazed. "Either or. Besides, dreams is a look into our future, self, past, wants and desires. If this dream isn't going away, then it must be important. If I can help, maybe it will answer some questions that burn in your heart." he says smoothly.

I narrow my eyes more.

"Now," Pein says. "tell me about her."

"I never said it was a girl." I snap.

Pein stares. "I guess you didn't. Being a teen, I figured you would have dreams of girls. Is it a boy then?" he says like it made no difference either way. I bite back an insult.

"It's a girl." I growl. He stares, unmoving, so I continue. "She is sitting on swing. Swinging back and forth." I tell him.

Pein thinks for a moment. "A girl. Sometimes a symbol of a companion, or a love. Was she attractive?"

I feel my eye twitch. God, I knew I shouldn't have told him. I hate Kisame. I'm gonna kill him.

"How the hell should I know?"

"Think of it as this; as an Uchiha, would she be appropriate as a wife?" he says calmly.

"I guess..." I mutter. Pein smiles.

"See? Not so hard. Now then, a swing symbolizes the desire of the past and future. How high was she swinging?"

I shrug. "Not to far, her feet never left the ground."

Pein nods to himself. "Ok, now anything else you noticed? Her hair and eye color? What she was wearing?"

I sigh, sitting down on the bed. Kisame is staring at me. The look in his eye tells me, that he believes he's doing what's best. I guess it can't be helped.

"She had black hair and dark blue eyes." I tell him.

Pein turns back to the window. "Was her hair up or down?"

I think back. "It was down."

"That shows that she is unwilling to follow the crowd. She walks freely."

Unwilling to follow the crowd, huh? So she refuses to conform.

"Anything else?" Pein asks. "What about the scenery?"

I shrug. "I didn't notice. Well, there was a church, with blue doors."

Pein turns back to look at me. "A church, a symbol of religious belief, or gods. Blue means boy. Just as pink means girl. A boy must be part of that church. Wither he be the priest, or was born there, goes there, or was baptized there. Either way, someone, a boy, was important to that church at one point in time."

I think over all he said.

"Konan, my dear." Pein turns to his wife. She is looking at him.

"I'm ahead of you, Pein. I already know the place you're talking about. It's in the Fire Country. Down near the boarder bewteen the Fire Country and the Mist Country." she says zombie like.

He nods at her. "Very well done, my dear." He turns to me. "Let's go."

I blink. "To the church?"

Pein nods. "There must be a reason you are dreaming of this place, so let us go to the origin, the original location." he says leaving no room for me to protest. Why do I not want to got to this place? Am I scared? No. I am not afraid of anything. Certainly not a church.

We travel the entire day. Only to arrive at the church in the middle of a thunderstorm. Sirens in my head warn me to run for the hills. My ego keeps me moving forward. When the church came into view, it stood as my dream had perceived. Large, with a cross on the top and blue doors in the front.

"Itachi," Konan says. I look to her. She nods in the direction of a swing that is toed to the branch of a large tree. "I don't know, but is that the girl you spoke of?"

My eyes widen as I spot the girl swinging back and forth upon a swing. A white dress flowing around her. Long black hair dancing all the wat down her back. She is the girl from my dream.

"Hello, my children. Can I help you?" A priest appears out of nowhere.

Pein and Konan put on facades. "Yes, Father." They both say.

"Who is that girl?" Kisame asks, finally speaking. The priest looks to the swinging girl. He lets out a sad sigh.

"A sad soul, she is." he shakes his head. "Her name is Annabella. She has not utter a word sense her parents and siblings died in a house fire when she was 7."

I look at her a moment than to the familiar priest. "Have we met? You and I?" I ask. The old man blinks and lends closer to me to get a better look at me.

"Ah! Itachi Uchina! Is that you?" he asks, a smile now on his face.

"Yes, I am Itachi, but have I met you?" I say.

The priest smiles more. "You were baptized here. What was it, almost 20 or so years ago." he tells me. I blink. I was baptized? How the hell would he remember me? One would think someone as old as this man seems to be, would forget something that happened almost 20 years ago that wasn't a huge event. I mean, HUGE huge. Like a war....

"Oh yes, I remember now." I lie. I turn my attention to the girl. "So how long has she been silent?"

The priest sighs. "About 11 years now. She's 18 now."

"Jeez." Kisame mutters.

Being silent for 11 entire years? I don't think I could so that. Seems like it would be seriously out of my league. That must have been traumatizing, to see your parents burning alive.

"She and her family rushed through the entire estate, trying to get out of the fire that started in the kitchen, but they all died in the last room that was attacked by the flames, in the house. Help arrived right before Annabella was killed." The priest says sadly.

**A/N: How was that? I would like to continue, but that is only if people want me to. So let me know. Please and thank you. Have a good day.**


	2. Show us the girl

Rain Man

* * *

_Flamegirl5500- Thank you for your nice words and I'm sorry that it took so long to update. Please enjoy!_

_DeAtHrOSe-ItAcH1- Thank you for your comment. I try to make him funny. I'm glad you like it. Please enjoy!_

* * *

"Go talk to her," Konan says lightly. I look at her, dumbly. Does she really think that me talking to this girl is really gonna get her to talk? The girl hasn't spoken in years, while would she start now, just cause I started to talk to her first?

"No." I say bluntly. Her eyes glue to my own. She stares at me. I stare at her. She stares at me as I stare at her. For one minute. For two. For three and four soon follows before I walk toward the girl.

I spot in the corner of my eyes, Pein, Konan and Kisame being lead to the church by the priest. I hope all three of them set on fire. Or get struck by lightning, that ones OK too.

I walk up to the girl as the sky grows dark. I have this awkward feel of da'ja'vu. The girl shows no facial expression when I stop next to her. I don't know what the hell to say to a mute. I know Pein is just gonna send me back out here if I don't at least try.

"Who are you?" I say harshly. She shows no sign that she heard me. No emotion on her face. "Who are you?" I repeat myself, a tab bit nicer to say the least.

She's silent. She keeps swinging like I wasn't even there. That makes me a little annoyed. I sigh and consider just walking away, telling Pein to shove it and leave me alone. It all sounds like a good plan so I turn to look at the church. Pein, Konan and Kisame watch me from there. Their faces too far away for me to tell what their expressions are.

I start walking when I hear, "You and I are alike..." the voice is soft. Although unused and crackily. I stop mid step. My heart pounding in my ears. Her voice... something about it. Haunted, sad, weak, alone, and worst of all... hateful.

I turn slowly toward the girl. She has stopped swinging, her head lowered. A dark aura passes over her. I narrow my eyes slightly. The hair on the back of my neck stands on end. Something about this girl is not right.

"I should have died that night..." she whispers. She turns toward me slowly. A strike of lightning lights the sky, blurring her face out. It falls dark and then another strike and she is standing up in front of me, eyes dark.

It starts to rain really hard and the lightning starts to strike one right after another, over and over again. My heart leaps into my throat. Her eyes are wild and unstable. Something about her is so terribly wrong... so.... so wrong.

"You are a sinner..." she says harshly. Eyes growing wide, the wildness within them increases. "...soon enough, you and all that you hold will burn in hell for all you have done, sinner." I step back a little. I can feel the power flowing off of her like waves. She is a lot stronger then she looks, a _lot. _

"Itachi," Pein calls from off in the distance. I look at him from over my shoulder. He gestures me to come toward him. "do you want to be struck by lightning?" he calls out. No, I wanted you guys to be.

I look back over at the girl, Annabella. Her head was tilted toward the sky. Looking at it, like it was hypnotizing her.

"We should go inside, there we can talk." I say to her. She doesn't look at me. Just stares at the darken sky. Hesitantly, I say softly, "Annabella?"

Suddenly, she's looking at me with wide eyes. My sharingan catches it and before I know it, I grab Annabella's wrist and dart toward the church as a strike of lightning hits the ground where we were, just a moment before. Annabella was like dead weight. She was barely able to keep up. I made the fetal mistake by looking back to make sure she was OK.

Lightning crackled in my ear as it past me by and smacked into the wet ground, right under my feet, causing them to fly out from under me. Annabella and I shoot through the air. I'm twisting and turning so fast, I can't stedy myself before the back of my head connects with the ground and pain shoots through my skull.

The air leaves my lungs and I realized that I've bitten my tongue. I squeeze my eyes shut in order to stop myself from crying out in pain and surprise. A headache began to form and I wouldn't be surprised if my skull cracked open.

My world falls silent.

* * *

**Narrator's POV**

A squad of ANBU sneak into the base, silently. They sweep through the outside, killing alll the outside guards and silently move in. Finally they reach the lab where it was said that Orochimaruwas working on some sort of weapon to use against the Leaf village. It shook up Lady Tsunade enough to send her ANBU to search for this weapon.

"Please do not kill us!" one of the scientists begged, as they had seen the ANBU creep into the room like ghosts. "We were just paid to do this, we are not really with Orochimaru!"

The ANBU captain steps forward and inspects the pitiful group of stringy scientists. They were without a doubt and could seemingly do no harm to the ANBU themselves, but they were still a threat as long as they lived. Although, Tsunade did not order them to kill these people, only the guards and the weapon that is supposedly human.

"Tell me about this weapon Doctor and I may allow you to live." The ANBU captain orders coldly, preferring to not take more lives this day and just get what was needed and go.

The scientist looks grateful, sending a silent thank you to god for their good fortune. "The weapon is part of project Dataliss. It has the capabilities to enter anyones conscience mind and cast a deadly genjutsu on them. It is so real... it actually affects the physical body as well as the mind. It's a double knock out. What one person sees, all the others around him or her will see it as well. It is very deadly. The perfect killer. To add to the perfection of this being, she does not need to be within the room or vicinity on the person it wishes to fight against. It also has no physical body as it becomes no more then a mere ghost or vision of something that is no longer there." he explains.

None of the ANBU wanted to admit that they didn't quite understand what the crazy scientist was blabbing about so proudly.

"So... it is a weapon?" one of the other ANBU questions.

"Yes," the scientist says calmly. "it is the perfect killing machine."

"How did Orochimaru make this killing machine?" asks the ANBU captain, unable to contain his curiosity. Surely, Lady Tsunade would scold him for his bold words.

The old man laughs dryly. "Dear sir, Orochimaru did not make this killer, she was born."

This perked the ANBU's attention. "'She'?"

The old scientist nods. "Yes, she is very special. She can create illusions of anything she wanted. She could even give you a dreams about her or whatever she wanted. She mostly goes after men, it seems. Calling them sinners and such to keep them guessing what she is about to do. She can even wipe someones mind and give them false thoughts. She is able to even control some people to her will."

The ANBU couldn't help but share a look as a similar cold chill ran through all of them. Finally, the ANBU captain says as calmly as he can, "Show us this girl."

**A/N: How was this? Please let me know what you think! Rate and review! Have a good day!**


	3. Twikle Twinkle little star

Rain Man

**A/N: So sorry about the long wait! I totally forgot about this story and I hope this longer chapter makes up for it. Remember this story is suppose to be slightly creepy. Let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

**Narrator's POV**

Now the scientist is nervous. "Umm... that's the thing..." he looks at some of his other workers for support. No one seemingly wanted to speak up. Finally, a bold younger man steps foreword, looking no older then 18 or 19. His fear is not nearly as visible as his companions but still there and oh so clear.

"She escaped during one of the testing. We are trying to locate her now."

* * *

**Itachi's POV**

I open my eyes slowly, my head aching. I am unwilling to show such pain so I force it to the back of my thoughts and make myself sit up. Pein is looking down at me. His gray ringed eyes flash along with the lightning.

"Pein-sama?" I mumble, hating the weak, young sound to my voice.

My leader helps me stand up. I glance over to see Annabella leaning against a pillar, out cold. Konan is offering medical ninjutsu to her but to no avail. The girl is out cold with a trail of blood, from some spot on her head, leaking onto her face. The Priest rubs his hands together nervously for a moment. A blanket in his hands.

"Now, my child," he finally says calmly, touching Konan's shoulder. "Allow me to take care of her. You should all probably go. It's not safe here for you."

I wanted to argue but somehow I obeyed without a word. So did Pein and Konan. Kisame was outside the next I saw of him.

"Hey, man, you okay?" he asks, looking at me. Lightening strikes again but less frequent.

I shrug, nonchalantly. Instead of answering him, I ask, "How long was I out?"

"10... 20 minutes max." Kisame answers as we start running in the direction of the nearest base. Apparently Pein called the others because they are there when we arrive. I don't look at anyone. My mind is jumbled. Maybe if I wasn't dragging that girl around I would have been able to get out of the way of that lightning bolt. Something deep in the pit of my stomach tells me that that lightning bolt was suppose to do that. Job well done, then.

"Hey, Uchiha, un," Deidara says nonchalantly as I walk over to him and Tobi. I give him a little nod and look away. He spares me a look and a nod in return before we look back to Pein as he turns away from Konan to address us.

"We must discuss a developement in the Demon hunting." He starts out. "A war between the Mist and the Rock is on the verge of break. This might be the chance that we need to sneak into the Mist and catch their Demon."

"Who's the Jinchuriki?" Hidan asks.

Kakuzu snorts and shifts from one foot to the other. "Don't tell Hidan- he'll just kill it."

Hidan spins to his partner with a ravenous look in his eyes. "Shut the fuck up, Miser! How the hell was I suppose to know the brat was a fucking weakling?"

Kakuzu opens his mouth to probably retort something foul but Pein cuts him off before he has the chance, "Silence." His gray ringed eyes jump from one face to another til we are all looking at him without a word.

I almost forgot how Pein was able to command control from these mere barbarians. Well, Sasori was sophisticated and so was Konan. Pretty much everyone else was a mistake by god. Or Jashin.

"The demon resides in the ocean." Konan says, filling the thick silence. Pein glances at her and says something low under his breath that I didn't catch. She smiles and steps back, her blank zombie stare back in action. Well, that was nice. Occasionally Konan shows a sign of life but, as shown is exhibit A, it is quick to vanish.

I guess we are all puppets in the end. All pieces for a massive chess game. We are all pawns.

For whatever reason, I miss Sasori and wish to play a rousing game of chess.

* * *

_"Sinner." a voice echos through my head as I stand before my dead parents. _

_I open my mouth- to say what?- but close it right away when I realise that there is nothing I could possibly say to my parents. They're dead. I killed them. Sasuke should be here soon, I notice vaguely. My eyes stick to my dead parents. Their lifeless eyes, blood covered bodies, and their voices, like an addictive song, playing over and over again in my head. Like a constant reminder of my sin._

_"Sinner."_

_I turn around, Sasuke is there, he's always been there. He's stuck in a permanent cry for help. Somehow, this doesn't effect me. I just stare at him like that was suppose to happen. It doesn't matter what is happening now, I've already lived through this- more times than I'd like- this is a dream. Merely my subconscious making my once again relive this day. Slightly different each time._

_"Pay for your sins." a woman says._

_"I am." I say softly._

_"Not good enough."_

_"I am not here to please you. I am paying for my sins. I will die and that is how it will end." I say shortly, now looking back at my parents. Even though they are dead, they look peaceful. Why is that? How come my father-even in the afterlife- is able to get exactly what he wants? I guess that is just life, nothing I can do about it now._

_"I don't want you to die." the voice says softly, almost like it was sad. _"I want you to suffer forever!"

Like a glass plate, my dream shatters and I throw myself into a sitting position. Kisame has a hold of my shoulders. I blink the dizziness away and focus on my partner. The look on his face is unreadable.

"Is it the same dream?" he finally asks, releasing my shoulders.

I shake my head. "It was different this time. I... I'm not really sure what that was."

Kisame opens his mouth to say something but it's cut off with a blood curdling scream. Kisame and I share a petrified stare before getting out of bed and throwing on our cloaks and going into the hall. Everyone else has pilled into it as well.

"What was that, un?"

"Who screamed?"

"Tobi thinks it sounded like a girl- is Konan-sama alright?"

"What the hell is going on for Jashin's sake?"

We all look around for an explanation. None of us seem to provide anyone else with usable evidence. After a few moments Konan and Pein come into the hall demanding to know what was going on.

"Someone screamed, Pein-sama," Tobi says, "Tobi thought it was Konan-sama."

Konan looks at him. "I'm fine, Tobi, thank you for worrying about me. I appreciate it."

"You are welcome!"

"Shut up Tobi," Kakuzu growls, "Who the hell screamed?"

There is a tense silence. None of us knew.

"Pein-sama," I say, "is there someone in the base?"

Pein closes his eyes but they snap oven at the sound of something being dragged across the ground. Something sharp. The sound slices through the silence like a knife. Pun intended. We all glance down the dark hall. Something was rounding the corner. It was bend over slightly and something was trailing behind it.

_"Twinkle, twinkle, little star..._

_How I wonder... what... you... are..._

_Up above a world so high..._

_Like... a...diamond in...the...sky..._

_Twinkle, twinkle little star..._

_How I wonder..._

_..._

_What...you..._

_are..."_

Her voice sings through the air. It's soft and gentle but there is an eerie feeling that follows it. That voice is so familiar to me. It's on the tip of my tongue but I can't put her name to her voice.

As the figure moves closer, I notice a large bloody axe following behind her. Blood dripped from her hair and were encased in her footprints. Her hair hung in her face. She is slightly hunched. The axe must be extremely heavy.

"What the fuck?" Hidan breaths, seeing what I am, hearing what I am.

The light above her comes on and my heart begins to pound quickly in my chest. Tobi gasps lightly, his voice low and deep. Madara.

"Is that...?"

"Itachi! Itachi, where are you?" the woman yells, her face turning up to see me. "Ooh. There you are baby. Mommy missed you so much."


End file.
